Ma Cutely Nephew
by kaisooexo
Summary: Jungkook benar-benar tak sabar dengan kedatangan pamannya; ia benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rupa sang paman selama ini. Menurut pengetahuan minimnya pamannya itu pastilah memiliki perut yang tambun; memiliki jenggot layaknya dengan usianya yang memasuki usia tiga puluh, ingin bertanya pada ibunya— tapi sangat tidak mungkin. Jungkook; Taehyung; Vkook; Taekook; BTS; Bangtan Boys


**_Ma Cutely Nephew_**

Jungkook Jeon; Taehyung Kim

Present Proudly a fanfic which I dedicated to my beloved idol; BTS

Romance;

Actually, I don t have any idols here, but the plot is mine.

Inspirated by my favorite story; I don t mean to do the plagiarsm.

Saat ini Seorang Jeon Jungkook, hanya bisa menggerutu kesal memandangi ibunya yang tengah asyik menelpon. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu ketika saat ia mendengar suara kekehan ibunya yang menggema sedang menyangkut pautkan dirinya terhadap lawan bicara ibunya; Alasannya adalah, saat ini yang menjadi lawan bicara telpon ibunya adalah pamannya.

Ingin saja ia merebut telpon ibunya dan membuang jauh-jauh; kalau ia cukup berani dengan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi—cukup beresiko, sebenarnya.

Ibunya terus terkekeh, mengabaikan bagaimana seorang Jeon Jungkook yang memelototi dirinya. "Ah, Taehyung lihatlah bagaimana keponakanmu ini. Ia sepertinya tidak senang jika kakak membicarakan dirinya dihadapanmu." Jungkook dapat mendengar jelas, suara tawa dari balik telpon. Salahkan ibunya yang sengaja menyalakan mode-pengeras suara pada ponselnya.

"Iya, kakak sudah bilang padanya untuk bersabar. Lihatlah, ia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kehadiranmu. Tau tidak, Jungkook benar-benar senang saat tau jika kau akan kemari. Bahkan ia berlonjak kegirangan." Sang ibu terus saja tertawa, memperhatikan bagaimana konyolnya sang anak disampingnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Taehyung-ah. Besok pagi, ketika kau sampai jangan lupa telepon kakak. Jungkook akan menjemputmu." Dan sekali lagi Jungkook dapat mendengar bunyi _tut_ dari suara ponsel ibunya.

Jungkook berguling-guling dikasurnya, kedua matanya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Sebenarnya, itu memang benar jika dirinya benar-benar merasa _excited_ dengan kedatangan pamannya. Karena sejujurnya, Jungkook tidak pernah melihat pamannya selama ini; seumur hidupnya. Tapi ia juga mendengar dari cerita ibunya, jika pamannya dulu sering mengunjunginya bahkan pernah tinggal bersama mereka hampir dua tahun sejak kelahiran Jungkook, dan itu berarti ia masih bayi dan ia memang tidak bisa mengingatnya. Bahkan secarik poto mengenai pamannya tak bisa ia dapatkan. Sempat ia meminta kepada ibunya karena sangat penasaran, namun yang ada malah berakhir dengan omelan.

Kata ibunya, sekarang umur pamannya tersebut hampir menginjak usia tiga puluh tahun; ia bekerja disalah satu cabang perusahaan kakeknya yang berada di Eropa. Menurut pendengaran dan pengetahuan minim Jungkook, biasanya orang-orang pekerja seperti itu pasti membosankan, dan rasanya pasti seseorang dengan umur seperti itu sudah tua. Jungkook benar-benar membayangkan bagaimana jika pamannya itu memiliki perut tambun, dengan jenggot yang mengitari wajahnya, dan yang pasti dengan rambut yang mungkin tak terurus. Jungkook menggeleng, mengapa jadi sejelek itu? Ia sempat mendengar perkataan ibunya, jika pamannya itu bertubuh tinggi, setelah itu tidak ada lagi.

Jungkook memandangi jam dindingnya, sekarang pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit malam dan itu berarti sudah lima jam dari kepergian ibunya dari kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk besok. Maka dari itu ia harus tidur cepat dan berpenampilan menarik. Ia tidak ingin membuat pamannya kecewa, karena menunggu kedatangannya yang telat bangun.

Sore ini cukup ramai dibandara, dan Jungkook tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan orang-orang disini yang terlalu ramai. Beruntung posisinya berada didepan walaupun hampir terjepit, ia tidak akan menyerah. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia mengeluarkan baner yang telah ia buat tiga hari yang lalu tepat disaat pamannya memberitahu ibunya jika ingin kemari.

Aissh, Gerutunya, kedua tangannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sang baner. Tampak jelas itu tidak kelihatan seperti baner sambutan, karena dari antara baner yang ada, baner Jungkooklah yang paling kelihatan berlebihan. Dengan huruf huruf yang bertuliskan _Welcome Paman Kim Taehyung_ ; _Selamat datang kerumah_ ; _Salam hangat dari keponakanmu_ dan yang terakhir ditambah dengan embel-embel hiasan disana-sini, belum lagi latar kertas yang digunakan, merah muda.

Dan pada akhirnya, Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana sekumpulan manusia yang sudah sampai dari perjalanan mereka. Jungkook menajamkan pandangannya, takut jika alih-alih ia melewatkan keberadaan pamannya. Kedua matanya memicing ragu, saat ia tidak menemukan ciri-ciri yang ia pikirkan; bertubuh tambun namun tinggi, memiliki brewok dimana-mana, dan memiliki rambut tak terurus. Baiklah, salahkan pikirannya yang terlalu bodoh termakan ucapan teman-temannya.

Bukannya mendapatkan sang paman yang ia cari, ia malah dihadapkan dengan seorang pemuda yang menurut Jungkook tak tahu sopan. _Hell,_ ia menutupi Jungkook. Kedua matanya mengerjab lucu, ia bingung harus menggunakan bahasa apa? Sepertinya wajahnya kelihatan sedikit asing jika dikatakan sebagai orang korea.

"Umm, Sir. Ah, _I'm sorry can you..._ " Ucapannya terhenti, saat ia mulai bingung kata-kata apalagi yang harus ia lanjutkan. Hingga akhirnya Jungkok dapat merasakan dirinya yang ditarik dari kejauhan oleh pemuda dihadapannya, Tunggu siapa pemuda ini berani-beraninya menarik Jungkook seperti ini. Atau, oh tidak. Apa ini pamannya?

Akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti, cukup jauh dari kerumunan tadi. Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba langsung merebut baner yang Jungkook bawa. Ia membacanya perlahan. " _Welcome_ paman Kim Taehyung, ah apa ini? Selamat datang kerumah. Dan umm, Salam hangat dari keponakanmu." Ucapnya riang. Ia membuka lebar-lebar kedua tangannya dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Jungkook erat-erat.

"Ah, kau Jungkook bukan? Sudah besar ternyata. Ayo, tunjukkan paman dimana orang tuamu?" Dan Jungkook hanya diam, sembari membawah langkahnya menuju orang tuanya yang sedang menunggu mereka ditempat parkiran bandara.

Dan Jungkook merasa _blank_ seketika, sangat jauh dari khayalannya selama ini. Ia tak menyangka jika pemuda yang duduk disampingnya ini adalah pamannya sendiri. Sudut mata Jungkook melirik kesamping, tak berani menatap secara langsung. Kedua matanya benar-benar terperangah. Ibunya bohong, kenapa tidak bilang jika pamannya setampan ini, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana air liur Jungkook yang akan turun dari bibirnya jika terus menatap pamannya sedekat ini imajiner.

Jungkook dapat dengan jelas menggambarkan bagaimana rupa sang paman sekarang. Tidak ada perut tambun; tidak ada brewok; tidak ada rambut tak terurus semuanya seakan berbanding terbalik. Paman yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar memiliki wajah seperti dewa kelihatan berlebihan sih, tapi itulah nyatanya. Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana tajamnya kedua mata pamannya, yang benar-benar terlihat sangat dewasa dan keren; belum lagi dengan hidungnya yang sangat mancung dan terbentuk dengan indah; Bibirnya yang tercetak sempurna tidak ada jenggot ataupun kumis yang menempel; dan terakhir iyalah bagaimana kulit pamannya yang terlihat eksotis.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berharap pikiran mengenai pamannya dapat buyar seketika. Tapi sejujurnya itu sulit, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika pamannya sekarang sudah berumur menginjak usia tiga puluh sedangkan pada nyatanya pamannya lebih kelihatan seperti _Hyung_ nya.

"Yah, jadi kau akan tinggal berapa lama disini, Taehyung-ah? Kakak harap cukup lama, lihatlah bagaimana Jungkook yang terus memandangimu." Itu suara ibunya, dan Jungkook benci ketahuan. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tertawa saja mendengar kakaknya yang senang sekali menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu. Jujur saja, Taehyung benar-benar terperangah dengan remaja dihadapannya, Jungkook benar-benar kelihatan jauh lebih tampan dari poto yang dikirimkan kakaknya dua tahun yang lalu— ia masih menyimpannya.

"Ah, sekitar dua minggu. Karena setelahnya Aku harus mengurusi urusan perusahaan lagi kak," Sang kakak mengangguk, dan kembali mengoceh.

"Lihatlah Taehyung, kenapa Jungkook sependiam ini? Apa Ibu salah lihat dengan kejadian tempo hari? Berteriak kegirangan

dan langsung lari menyiapkan segalanya, bahkan melarang ibunya untuk mempersiapkan semuanya." Jungkook semakin menunduk dalam, wajahnya memerah dan sejujurnya Taehyung benar-benar tak tahan dengan tingkah manis sang keponakan.

"I-ibu.." cicit Jungkook malu, seakan tak peduli dan menulikan telinganya sang ibu kembali melanjutkan, "Dan oh iya, siapa yang melarang pamannya untuk tidur dikamar tamu dan lebih memutuskan untuk mengganti seprai, membersihkan kamarnya, dan membuang mainannya hanya agar pamannya dapat tidur bersamanya dan pamannya dapat menggunakan almari mainannya untuk tempat menyimpan baju, hmm." Dan rasanya Jungkook ingin mati saja saat ini. Ia rasanya benar-benar ingin mengutuk mulut ibunya yang sebocor ember itu. Beruntung ada sang Ayah yang menengahi dan selamatlah dirinya; walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

Taehyung yang melihat benar-benar tak habis pikir dan sangat senang, apakah sebegitu bahagianya keponakannya menunggunya? Ah ia baru ingat dengan banner yang tadi, Jungkook benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Ia benar-benar tak yakin jika bulan depan Jungkook akan lulus dari sekolah menengah atasnya seperti yang diceritakan kakaknya sebelumnya.

Dan berdirilah Taehyung tepat dipintu kamar Jungkook, bersama dengan Jungkook yang membantu membawakan koper untuknya walaupun sebenarnya Taehyung sudah melarang keras Jungkook untuk tidak membawanya. Taehyung dapat dengan jelas melihat kertas yang tertempel dengan tulisan ' _Kamar Jungkook'_ kemudian ditambah dengan tulisan _hangeul_ lagi dibawahnya dengan kalimat ' _dan paman Taehyung'_ yang berlatarkan kartun _Pororo_ dan _Ironman_. Rasanya Taehyung benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit Jungkook dan menciumi wajah keponakannya seperti yang dahulu ia lakukan, padahal ia hanya tinggal sekitar dua minggu namun kalimat ini seperti menyiratkan bahwa Jungkook ingin Taehyung menetap disini.

Jungkook meletakkan koper Taehyung yang ia bawa, salah satu tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal; gugup. Bahkan bibirnya benar-benar bergetar saat akan berbicara. "Umm, paman bisa mandi saja dulu. A —Jungkook, akan membereskannya."

Ingatkan Taehyung untuk tidak menerjang keponakannya karena sakin gemasnya. "Ah, baiklah. Ingin mandi bersama?" menyadari kedua mata Jungkook yang sedikit melebar, dengan cepat Taehyung langsung menyambar, ia pura-pura terkekeh. "Ah, maafkan paman. Dulu sewaktu Jungkook kecil, kita sering mandi bersama. Baiklah paman pergi mandi dulu." Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan Taehyung langsung buru-buru kabur kekamar mandi. Hampir saja.

Dan benar saja, barang-barangnya sudah tertata dengan rapi. Taehyung dapat melihat pakaiannya yang disusun berdasarkan jenis warna, kemudian celana dan yang lainnya. Namun yang membuat Taehyung kembali tersenyum ialah, dimana Jungkook yang meletakkan dua buah mainan dengan karakter Pororo dan Ironman diatas lemarinya. Sepertinya keponakannya ini benar-benar menyukai dua karakter ini; benar-benar kekanakkan disaat usianya yang sudah hampir menginjak sembilan belas tahun, tapi Taehyung suka.

Taehyung mendengar pintu yang berderit , terbuka. Menyembulkan wajah keponakannya yang begitu imut. Kedua mata Jungkook kembali mengerjab dengan lucu, Taehyung memperhatikan jika Jungkook masih gugup dengannya. "Umm, Paman ayo makan, Ibu sudah selesai memasak."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu, apa ia baik-baik saja?" Itu, kakak iparnya. Taehyung mengangguk seadanya sambil mengunyah makanan yang dimasak kakaknya itu. "Mereka baik-baik saja, dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi liburan, katanya."

Dan Taehyung menyesali kata-katanya, ketika ia hampir tersedak karena kakaknya yang berteriak kegirangan. Tidak berubah sama sekali. "Jadi, apa Ayah dan Ibu memutuskan untuk Bulan Madu lagi? Ah, apa itu benar Taehyung-ah?" Sang kakak menghujatinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyebalkan, sebenarnya Taehyung ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama keponakannya ini. Ia sudah cukup lelah meladeni setiap kata dari kakaknya ini, dari perjalanan bahkan sampai dimeja makan kakaknya ini tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengoceh.

"Tidak tahu kak, tapi aku rasa seperti itu. Karena dari raut wajah mereka, mereka berdua terlihat begitu senang." Jawab Taehyung ogah-ogahan. Beruntung, sang kakak ipar yang menengahi dan berakhirnya acara makan bersama serta perginya mereka berdua dari rumah.

Dan sekarang tinggallah mereka berdua, hanya ada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar mereka, setelah Jungkook yang berlari duluan setelah membantu Taehyung mencuci piring. Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook yang mengarahkan pandangannya sesaat setelah itu kembali berkutat dengan buku belajarnya, setahunya ini libur panjang kenapa masih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Taehyung menggeser kursi yang berada dibalik pintu menuju tempat Jungkook berada. Kali ini ia bertekad untuk menjadi paman yang aktif, karena sangat disayangkan jika ia tidak dekat cepat-cepat dengan keponakan imutnya ini.

"Kookie-ah, kau sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah apa?" Tanyanya basa-basi, Taehyung dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa Jungkook sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bahasa inggris.

"Bahasa inggris paman," Jawabnya kalem. Akhirnya tanpa pikir-pikir Taehyung langsung mencubi pipi tembem keponakannya; gemas. Sang keponakan mengadu dan kembali membalas memukul Taehyung; main-main. "Sini Paman bantu, kalau Kookie mau." Dan tatapan kesal itu tergantikan oleh tatapan berbinar layaknya anak anjing. Maka dengan senang hati, Taehyung membantu Jungkook.

"Kau bisa menambahkan _Wether_ atau _If_ ditengah frasa. Perhatikan keterangan waktu yang diberikan, maka itu akan mempengaruhi jenis _tenses_ apa yang kau gunakan. Contohnya seperti ini, _ah Jungkookie asked Uncle Taehyung Wether Uncle Taehyung would accompany him_ _or not_." Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sangat cepat, mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling bercerita. Taehyung tak menyangka jika Jungkook akan seribut ini jika sudah merasa dekat dengan orang lain, dan jujur Taehyung sangat menyukainya.

Dan berakhirlah dengan Jungkook yang tertidur, ia benar-benar kelelahan sepertinya. Taehyung tersenyum, tangannya bersimpuh menahan kepalanya dari samping memandangi bagaimana wajah bayi Jungkook yang terpejam dengan damai. Setelah diperhatikan lamat-lamat, sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak perubahan Jungkook; ia masih tetap imut namun kelihatan lebih dewasa sekarang. Bagaimana kedua matanya yang terpejam begitu indah dengan bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik; hidung mancungnya yang terbentuk sempurna; kulitnya yang sehalus dan seputih susu; aroma bagai bayi; serta jangan lupakan dengan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah mengundang untuk dicium, Taehyung yakin bibir ini sudah dimiliki oleh gadis lain dan rasanya untuk mengetahuinya saja seperti tak rela.

Dengan keberanian, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jungkook. Sedikit ragu, tapi taehyung benar-benar ingin. Akhirnya dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir keponakannya yang sudah terlelap. hanya menempel, tapi Taehyung benar-benar merasakan betapa manisnya bibir pemuda dihadapannya. Memori-memori dahulu kembali terkuak, bagaimana gemarnya ia yang menciumi sekujur tubuh Jungkook saat kecil, entahlah ia tidak ingat apa alasannya namun yang pasti Taehyung benar-benar menyukai Jungkook hingga sekarang. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap kedua mata Jungkook, sedikit mengucap syukur karena Jungkook yang tak bangun, akhirnya dengan keberanian yang semakin muncul Taehyung memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium kembali bibir Jungkook; berulang kali, bahkan sedikit mengesapnya perlahan. Benar-benar terasa begitu empuk bagai gulali kapas dan Taehyung benar-benar kecanduan, rasanya. Selain itu, tak henti-hentinya ia mengecupi kedua sisi pipi Jungkook yang begitu menggemaskan; walaupun tidak setembem, dulu tapi taehyung benar-benar menyukainya, bibirnya dengan nakal masih asyik menggerayangi wajah Jungkook. Hingga Jungkook yang menggeliat menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mau tak mau ia harus menghentikan aktifitas yang ia rindukan ini, takut-takut jika Jungkook akan bangun dan langsung meninjunya.

Deretan gigi yang membentuk senyuman, jujur Taehyung benar-benar senang saat ini. Beruntungnya dirinya mendapati keponakan yang semenggemaskan ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur setelah kembali mencium bibir Jungkook dan mengesapnya sekali serta membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukan eratnya.

Hari ini Jungkook benar-benar senang sekali, setelah ijin yang diberikan Ayah-Ibunya untuk menjadi pemandu perjalanan khusus untuk paman tercinta, ia tidak gugup lagi sekarang walaupun masih ada perasaan aneh dihatinya tapi coba ia usik, ia tidak ingin paman Taehyung _kesayangan_ nya merasa tidak nyaman dengannya.

Jungkook mengigit Odengnya, setelah mengajak Taehyung ke stan makanan daerah, karena ia tahu jika pamannya ini sudah cukup lama tinggal negeri orang jadi mungkin makanan daerah akan membuat pamannya mengenang masa-masa indah saat disini.

Taehyung yang memperhatikan cara makan Jungkook hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan kasar, bukan karena balutan ikan yang dimakan Jungkook, tapi bagaimana cara Jungkook makan yang terlihat polos dan menggoda, ingin saja Taehyung menampar dirinya. Lamunannya membuyar, ketika ia mendengar bagaimana Jungkook yang memanggilinya dengan kesal.

Taehyung kembali mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook gemas. "Kau ingin mengantar paman kemana Kookie?" tanyanya, kali ini Taehyung lebih santai lagi merangkul pinggang Jungkook agar semakin mendekat dengannya, tanpa peduli bagaimana orang-orang pejalan kaki yang melihatnya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam, dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Namun tak ragu untuk membalas rangkulan Taehyung.

"Berhubung kita berada di Busan, Aku ingin mengajak paman ke pantai. Disana indah sekali Paman, tidak kalah indah dengan pantai-pantai di Eropa." Kali ini Taehyunglah yang mengerjab, jadi Jungkook pernah ke Eropa juga? Kenapa kakaknya tidak pernah bilang, "Eh, Kookie pernah kesana? Kenapa paman tidak tahu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, ia menatap pamannya yang bingung. Dalam hati, Jungkook tak henti merapalkan bahwa manusia didepannya ini bukan seorang dewa. "Aku melihatnya di Internet, paman."

Dan jawaban polos seorang Jeon Jungkook, kembali membuat Taehyung merasa _feeldrop_. Lepasnya tautan mereka, menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa mereka berdua sudah sampai dipantai kebanggan Busan, sangat indah.

Sudah beberapa hari mereka menghabiskan liburan bersama, dan sepertinya untuk hari ini mereka berdua benar-benar lelah, dan berakhirlah Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Cukup beruntung keduanya masih sanggup mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian tidur. Taehyung sepert tidak ingin jika waktunya sia-sia, akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya. Duduk melipat diatas kasur. Kookie, ayo bangun. Paman ingin mendengar ceritamu.

Rengekkan Taehyung benar-benar membuat Jungkook tak habis pikir, mengapa pamannya bisa semanja ini. Akhirnya mau tak mau ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan ikut duduk melipat diatas kasur, tepat dihadapan Taehyung. Wajahnya tampak berpikir, begitu menggemaskan dimata Taehyung. Alhasil Jungkook jadi kesal sendiri karena pipinya yang menjadi koran cubitan Taehyung. Beruntung ia mengancam pamannya, dengan tidak ingin bercerita jika Taehyung masih saja mencubitinya.

"Jangan salahkan paman, kau begitu menggemaskan." Tolak Taehyung mentah-mentah tidak ingin disalahkan. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengibaskan tangan tak peduli, "Iya, iya maafkan paman Kookie _sayang_ , kau tega membiarkan paman tertinggal mengenai pertumbuhanmu selama ini?"

Jungkookpun mulai bercerita, menceritakan bagaimana dia yang menyukai karakter Poporo dan Ironman; menceritakan betapa kesalnya ia dengan Ibunya; menceritakan betapa ia kesal jika diganggu bermain dan Taehyung benar-benar tidak yakin apakah Jungkook ini benar-benar sudah hampir menginjak sembilan belas tahun atau tidak. Dan yang membuat Taehyung semakin excited adalah mengenai masalah percintaan keponakannya ini.

Ia memulai, "Jadi selama kau hidup. Adakah gadis yang menarik hatimu?" Entah mengapa, Taehyung merasa tak rela mendengar jawaban Jungkook nanti.

Dan benar saja, Jungkook mengangguk. "Ada satu gadis. Dia sangat baik dan cantik paman, tapi setahun yang lalu ia pindah sekolah." Egoiskah Taehyung untuk tidak merasa senang?

Kembali ia memancing, "Jadi setelah itu, adakah gadis lain yang kau sukai setelah kepergiannya, Kookie?" Jungkook menggeleng. Dan rasanya, Taehyung merasa dirinya dibawa terbang menuju taman surga penuh bunga-bunga.

Ia tersenyum kotak, "Kalau begitu, lelaki remaja sepertimu pasti sudah pernah berciuman kan?" Jungkook mengangguk ragu, dan rasanya Taehyung baru saja dihempas sedalam-dalamnya. Siapa itu?

"Ayah dan Ibu," Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan raut wajah kelincinya. Taehyung benar-benar kesal sekarang dengan keponakan imutnya ini. "Paman serius," dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk. "Aku juga serius paman, tidak ada yang pernah menciumku. Apa karena aku jelek yah?" Tanyanya,

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kau sama sekali tidak jelek. Kau bahkan sangat tampan Kookie, atau sedikit cantik sih." Taehyung terkekeh, ketika mendapati pukulan didadanya, Jungkook sepertinya merajuk.

"Baik-baik, maafkan paman. Hmm, omong-omong ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Jungkook tetap diam, giginya bergemelutuk membentuk bibir yang mengerucut.

"Oh ayolah, mungkin masalah lelaki?" Dan seketika Taehyung dapat melihat, bagaimana Jungkook yang berbalik dan berbinar. Benar-benar keponakan yang sangat polos, ternyata.

Jungkook membenarkan duduknya, "Bagaimana rasanya berciuman disini?" Tunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri. Taehyung yang mendengar akhirnya hanya diam. Tampak berpikir, sebenarnya. "Biasa saja, tapi akan sangat manis jika kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau sukai."

"Paman pernah melakukannya?" dan Taehyung mengangguk, entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa yang mengalir diperasaan Jungkook. Taehyung melanjutkan. "Tapi itu dulu, sewaktu paman sama sepertimu. Sekarang sih tidak. Paman tidak memiliki kekasih."

Jungkook mengangguk, setidaknya merasa lega. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu mengapa. "Paman, kenapa kau benar-benar tampan?" Dan sontak Jungkook langsung menutup bibirnya cepat. Kedua matanya memutar-mutar tampak takut salah bicara. Taehyung hanya tertawa, sejujurnya ia benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak mencium keponakannya itu.

 _Dan ia baru saja melakukannya,_

Kedua mata Jungkook melebar, begitupula dengan Taehyung. Bibirnya terkatup, menyalahkan kebodohannya. Matilah ia sekarang, Jungkook hanya menatapinya seperti keheranan juga. Sejujurnya Taehyung benar-benar tak sanggup jika Jungkook akan membencinya saat ini, dan salahkan dirinya yang—

"A-ah, Jungkook, Paman rasa paman harus mencari udara segar diluar. Paman akan kembali nanti."

—Mencoba kabur dari situasi.

Sudah tiga hari setelah kejadian tersebut, Taehyung merasa jika Jungkook benar-benar mendiaminya. Ia benar-benar ingin mati saja sekarang. Kebodohannya membuatnya menjadi semenderita ini. Taehyung berguling, menatap ruang kosong disamping tempat tidurnya. Hanya helaan napas kasar yang menemaninya. Dari sejam yang lalu, ia hanya asyik memandangi tiga poto yang selalu ia jaga baik-baik, itu poto masa kecil Jungkook; yang pertama saat ia masih bayi; yang kedua saat mereka berpoto bersama Taehyung masih berumur sembilan tahun saat itu; dan yang terakhir poto kiriman kakaknya poto Jungkook yang berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Wajahnya murung, benar-benar sangat murung. Taehyung benar-benar menyesali dirinya yang tak bisa menahan diri. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jungkook yang memakai pakaian Pyama bercorak Ironman kesukaannya.

Sepertinya Jungkook masih dengan mood marahnya, Taehyung hanya bisa menghela napas memperhatikan Jungkook yang menaiki kasur sebelahnya dan terduduk terlipat. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan kesal. "Kenapa paman tidak mengajakku bicara?"

"Karena Paman tahu, Kookie Marah. Dan mendiami Paman." Jawaban yang begitu tidak memuaskan.

"Paman sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," Kali ini Jungkook semakin mendekatkan dirinya kehadapan Taehyung. Sontak Taehyung langsung bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, paman?" Pertanyaan itu keluar saja dari bibir Jungkook, yang cukup membuat Taehyung semakin menyipitkan kedua matanya. Mau tak mau ia menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. "Jantungmu akan berdetak dengan keras, dan rasanya ingin copot saja. Dan kau akan merasakan hatimu yang seperti menghangat. Tapi ada satu hal lagi, kau hanya selalu memikirkan orang itu saja. Ah, akhirnya Kookie-ah, siapakah yang sudah merebut hatimu, hmm?"

Jungkook hanya terdiam, namun salah satu tangannya membawa tangan Taehyung kedadanya. "Paman, mendengar detakannya? Apa yang seperti ini dikatakan sedang jatuh cinta?"

 _Taehyung kembali terdiam._

"Paman, apa aku sedang jatuh cinta? Ta-tapi jika ia, bolehkah.. " Taehyung dapat melihat jika Jungkook benar-benar terlihat bingung. Ia mengigit bibirnya, terlihat ragu sebenarnya.

Dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Jungkook. "..Jika aku menyukai Paman?" dan Taehyung merasa segala afeksinya terhenti seketika. Pikirannya benar-benar korslet, sepertinya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Jungkook-ah?" Jungkook menggeleng, dan kembali merematkan tangan Taehyung yang ia bawa kedadanya. "..Bolehkah?,"

Taehyung mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia tak peduli bagaimana nanti yang akan berakhir seperti apa. Kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah Jungkook, "Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesali segalanya, Jungkook." Dan ciuman itu kembali terjadi lagi.

—00—

Finally, I must stop here. Bener-bener gak elegan yah endingnya, dan mungkin membosankan T.T dan sebagai feedbacknya please beri komentar, segala komentar sangat diterima :D karena itu bener-bener sangat berharga bagiku T.T

Salam Fanboy,

Eh kalau mau kenalan boleh, Ig aku: nueljyp kkk


End file.
